1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gasification of hydrocarbon-containing solids, liquids and gases. More specifically, the invention comprises a process for gasifying hydrocarbon materials and rendering them suitable for use in combustion processes or petrochemical processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ideal combustion often requires that the fuel material be ignited as a gas, liquid, or finely particulated solid. When this is true, advanced technology can be employed to regulate the combustion process and eliminate or reduce the production of pollutants. Complex solids can then be combusted in a controlled fashion.
Many solid hydrocarbon fuels are available at relatively low cost. One good example is coal, which exists in a wide variety in terms of concentration and the presence of unwanted impurities. Coal is typically burned in power plants to produce electricity. Unfortunately, it is really only suitable for use in large fixed installations (power plants) or large and complex moving installations (coal-fired ships or steam locomotives). The use of coal in a smaller application—such an automobile—is impractical.
Several processes have been developed to convert solid coal into a more usable form—commonly known as “coal gasification.” While these processes work, they often consume more energy in the conversion than is available in the final product. They have also been quite complex and difficult to maintain.
Processes to gasify other types of hydrocarbon-containing solids and liquids are also known in the prior art, typically concentrating on the recycling of used solids such as rubber tires and unrefined liquids such as crude oils. These processes have also been quite complex and of marginal economic worth. In addition, other prior art gasification processes produce greenhouse gases and other pollutants as byproducts.